


Lost Memories and Nightmares

by SingingVio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amnesia, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sort Of, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, because you know Danganronpa characters have Quirks now, not that much it's really only implied but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: After the game, Shuichi Saihara wakes up in a junkyard-park-forest-place, with people he's never met before in his life. Of course, he doesn't really know that, since he doesn't remember anything that happened to him since before he woke up.FEATURING: SaiOma because I ship it and you can't stop me, Todoroki Trying His Best, Dad Aizawa, Mom Friend Kaede, Protective Hizashi, and Trans Male Amami.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	Lost Memories and Nightmares

A boy sat up suddenly, bolt-upright. He didn’t know where he was, just that it was bright, _too bright, it was so bright he couldn’t see WHEREISHEWHATHAPPENED--_

“HEY!” someone’s hand connected with the back of the boy’s head and he stopped, just registering that he was shaking and crying when he wiped his damp eyes. “Sorry for hitting you but you were scaring me, are you okay man?”

The boy turned to see a girl whose appearance sent a jolt of pain through his skull. He didn’t know her but _he knew her so well they were friends right?_

She had brown hair tied in two pigtails that went down past her waist, flowing behind her like a cape. Her brown-red-green eyes were full of anger, but also kindness and worry, he could tell. She wasn’t smiling. And--

“OH MY GOSH YOU ARE NAKED.” the boy yelled. The girl sighed.

“I know, at least we still have underwear. Whatever happened left us with no clothes, or maybe we dropped them somehow around here. Himiko is looking for some as we speak.”

As if on cue, another voice rang through the clearing. “Makiii, I found some stuff! And also uh, a body!”

“A WHAT?”

“Will you stop yelling?” the newly-named Maki scowled at the boy. “Over here, Himiko.”

A little girl with short red hair and big eyes stumbled over to the other two, something-- some _one_ \-- slung over her shoulder. “You heard me!” she dropped the body and clothes on the ground in front of her. “He’s heavy! I couldn’t find real clothes, sorry, but… I found a lot of blankets!”

“Thanks, Himiko. Who’s this?” Maki asked, walking over to the body and turning it over face-up warily. The boy followed behind her nervously.

“I don’t know, I think he’s dead!” The girl, Himiko, said.

The boy gripped the wrist of the body and felt a slight pulse. “No, he’s alive.” he said. “There’s a faint pulse here.” he then decided to actually look at the body.

Again, the headache like he got when seeing Maki, and also Himiko. The teen’s eyes were closed, and he had rather long eyelashes. He had fluffy green hair that covered parts of his face and multiple piercings. He wore blue boxers and a tan shirt-like material, worn tightly around his torso.

The teen’s eyes shot open (bright green) and he shot upright, headbutting the other boy in the shoulder as he did so. “What-- who-- where-- what happened?” he gasped. He trained his gaze on the other boy, less panicked and more wary now. “Who are you?”

“Oh, uh, I haven’t introduced myself… Sorry, I’m Shuichi Saihara. And you are?”

“R-Rantaro Amami… I think. I don’t really remember… I’m sorry I panicked, are you okay?”

“I’m fine my shoulder just hurts like a bitch now. Don’t worry.” Shuichi replied. “Nice to meet you, Amami.”

“Likewise, I guess.” After making sure he wasn’t about to die a painful death, Amami seemed much more at ease.

“So, I have a question.” Himiko said. “Is that a shirt? Where’d you get it, we need clothes other than blankets.” Shuichi looked at them to see that, sure enough, both were wrapped in blankets to cover themselves. Amami wrapped his arms around himself protectively. He didn’t seem embarrassed, just a bit offended.

“It’s-- It’s not a shirt.” he said.

Maki’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh. Okay.” she said. “Himiko, give them both blankets too.”

“I-I only have one left, but it’s really big so I think they can both use it? Sorry.” Himiko said, tossing Shuichi the last blanket, which was gigantic. Shuichi held a corner out to Amami, who shook his head.

“Nah, I’m fine. I don’t get cold easily, or embarrassed, really, so you can have it.” he said.

“Oh, okay. If you’re sure--”

“I’m sure, come on. Let’s go.” Amami stood up, brushing himself off.

“Why do you want to go?” Maki asked. “We should wait here for help.”

“From who? We’re probably in the middle of nowhere, and no one knows where we are, we have no memory. Who exactly is going to find us here?” he paused and gave Maki a look, who stared at the ground. “Exactly. Now, come on, I have a feeling that we should keep moving.”

He sprinted off quickly and Shuichi followed close behind. After a second of thought, Maki and Himiko continued as well, a little reluctantly.

Soon enough, they heard something… that wasn’t just silence and the occasional bird.

_”Are you sure this is the right way? Do you even know where you’re going?”_

_“Of COURSE I’m sure! I’m a gorgeous girl genius, after all?”_

_“Why are we letting the slut lead the way again?”_

_“Oh, shut up!”_

_“Make me!”_

_“Guys, Gonta doesn’t want you to fight! It makes Gonta sad!”_

_“Yeah, come on, guys! Try to get along for at least a little longer!”_

_“...Fine.”_

Maki’s eyes widened and she ran up the hill as fast as possible, passing a startled Amami (who almost got knocked over by her). “Hey, what’re you-- Maki, wait!” he yelled, and the rest of the group chased after her.

Shuichi skidded to a halt as he finally saw the other group. A boy with spiky purple hair sticking up everywhere had his arm wrapped protectively around a girl with blond hair and soft eyes. Another girl with longer, wavy blond hair was in front of them, arguing with a small child (teen?) with darker violet hair that was tangled and covered parts of his head and purple eyes to match. The small boy was sitting on the shoulders of a man with long, tangled green-brown hair and broken glasses, who was about ten times the other’s size.

Maki ran up to the boy with the spiky hair and stopped. Shuichi, sensing something wrong, grabbed a protesting Amami’s wrist and dragged him towards the other group as well, Himiko following behind.

“I-I’m sorry, who are you?” Shuichi heard from the blond girl in the front.

“Maki Harukawa. You?”

“Miu Iruma, gorgeous girl genius, at your service!”

“Miu you are neither gorgeous, nor a genius. You’re average.” said the small boy on the other’s shoulders, leaning against the tall boy’s green nest of hair lazily.

“Oh shut up, Mr. I Cried And Had A Panic Attack When I Woke Up And Then Said It Was A Joke.” she snapped.

“It WAS!”

“It definitely wasn’t, man, hate to break it to you but you’re a terrible liar.” said the other blond girl, grinning a little.

“What if I’m not, I’m just pretending to be? For shits and giggles.”

“NO, we’re not having this conversation again, Kokichi, I swear to God I will actually strangle you.” said the spiky-haired teen, rolling his eyes angrily and glaring at the other.

“Please no strangling! Gonta will be sad if his friends die!” said the large man sadly. The smaller teen (Kokichi?) patted him on the head.

“It’s okay, Gonta, he won’t strangle me. You’ll protect me, right? ‘Cause you’re big and strong!” he grinned innocently, and Shuichi shivered. That smile looked way too familiar.

“Yes! Gonta will protect his friends! Gonta will not let his friends get strangled!”

“Yay!” Kokichi cheered.

“Um, excuse me. Hello, Rantaro Amami here, do any of you happen to know nothing but your names, waking up in this strange forest-part-dumpster place? Perhaps with only underwear on for some bizzare reason?” he asked, putting a hand to his lips in thought.

“Yes! Exactly!” Miu cried. “WE’RE NOT CRAZY, GUYS!”

“Yeah, just you are, you kinky bitch.” Kokichi shot.

“DO YOU WANNA GO, YOU GREMLIN FUCKER?” Miu screeched, balling her hands into fists.

“No! Please don’t fight! Or Gonta will be sad!” Gonta cried.

“Aaaaaahhh, I can’t, the fight just drained out of me. He's too pure--” Kokichi whined. “I just caaaaan’t.”

“Same here.” Miu muttered.

“ANYWAY!” the other blond girl clapped her hands. “Maybe we should introduce ourselves… and stick together? I mean, just in case something happens, like, strength in numbers, you know?” she trailed off at the end. “Never mind, I just thought--”

“No, no, that’s a good idea!” Shuichi said. “I-I can start, if you want! I’m Shuichi Saihara. I think I’m around fifteen years old?”

“I’m Rantaro Amami, I’m like sixteen? I guess.”

“Himiko Yumeno, I’m fifteen! I found these blankets with my magic!”

“Maki Harukawa. Sixteen.” they turned to the other group, and the spiky-haired boy stepped forward.

“I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! I’m seventeen!”

“I’m the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma, I’m fifteen years old! You already knew that, though!”

“My name is Kaede Akamatsu, I’m also fifteen. Nice to meet you!”

“My name is… Gonta Gokuhara! Gonta is fourteen years old!” he patted Kokichi’s head, grinning. “This is Kokichi! Gonta’s best friend! He is also fourteen!”

“Nnnnooo, I’m not, I’m sixteeeeeen--” Kokichi muttered. He seemed half asleep.

“You’re fourteen, you told me when you first woke up.” Kaede said.

“Ssshhhh they don’t need to knoooow…”

“Gonta thinks Kokichi is tired! He should sleep.”

“I’m not tired!” Kokichi’s body betrayed him with a rather loud yawn.

“You’re tired.” Kaito said.

After that exchange, the now much larger group stood there in silence.

“So!” Kaede said, clapping her hands. “What do you think we should do now?”

“We should find shelter and--”

“EXPLORE!” Amami yelled, interrupting Miu. Miu huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone stared at him. “Oh, come on, guys, we don’t know where we are, we might as well keep walking to find a way out of here! Maybe we’ll find more people! Or treasure.”

“I can sense a way out with my magic, if you want?”

“Magic isn’t real, dumbass.” Miu snapped. Himiko wilted, her bottom lip trembling.

“It is too! I’m a mage!”

“That’d be great, Himiko. Helping us find an exit, I mean.” Kaito said. “I agree with Amami, let’s try and find other people.”

“GREAT! Let’s go!” Amami ran off, everyone following close behind. Eventually, the group slowed to a walk again and got in a more orderly sort of line. Amami, Kaito, and Kaede were in the front, Miu, Himiko, and Maki close behind them. Shuichi trailed behind them next to Gonta, a little bit behind him but not all the way. Kokichi stayed on Gonta’s back the whole time.

“Uh, Gonta, how are you still carrying Kokichi? Wouldn’t that be hard after a while? How strong are you?” Shuichi asked, attempting to make conversation.

Gonta grinned. “Gonta is very strong! He’s strong to protect his friends, and also Kokichi is very small, so he is easy to carry!”

“Hey!” Kokichi protested. “I’m not that small!”

“You look like a small child.”

“I’m 5’1, just for your information!”

“...Okay, then.” Shuichi stopped talking.

“Do you like bugs, Shuichi?” Gonta asked. Shuichi looked back up at him curiously.

“Uh-- not really?” he said. Gonta’s gaze darkened and he frowned. Shuichi started mentally planning escape routes. He didn’t really want to anger Gonta, who could probably crush his head like an egg if he wanted.

“You don’t like bugs? Only bad people hate bugs! You hate bugs too?” Gonta accused.

“No, no, I don’t hate bugs, I… Love bugs?” Shuichi said, searching for the right things to say and waving his hands frantically in front of his face like a shield. Gonta smiled again.

“Yay! Good people like bugs, so you are a good person, Shuichi!” he cheered. Kokichi snorted with laughter at Shuichi’s expression, and Shuichi refrained from shoving him off Gonta’s back in retaliation.

“Uh, thanks, Gonta…” Shuichi muttered.

“Hey, guys! Quiet!” Miu shouted.

“We weren’t being very loud, you whore.” Kokichi yelled back, probably just to spite her.

“A- well, it’s sort of an expressio-- never mind! Just listen!”

Everyone stopped and Shuichi looked around, trying to find the source of the new sound.

Faint rumbling sounds, mechanical beeping, chatter and yelling faintly heard in the distance. And closer to the group, some clear talking, seemingly a one-sided conversation.

“Follow that sound!” Kaede said, and they did, rushing forward once more. Amami and Kaito saw a glimpse of whatever was the source of the noise and skidded to a halt, Kaede crashing into Kaito’s back and Miu and Himiko tripping and almost falling. Gonta stopped so fast that Kokichi fell off, landing hard on his back, crashing into the dirt.

“OW! Why did mmmph--” Shuichi covered Kokichi’s mouth with his hand.

“Shut up! Something’s here!” he hissed. Kokichi glared at him, then his expression changed and Shuichi drew back his hand quickly, disgusted. “Did you just lick me?!”

“It got your hand off my mouth, didn’t it?” Kokichi argued. “What’s going on?” he jumped up and ran forward before anyone could stop him.

“Wait, Kokichi--!” Shuichi and Kaede ran after him in alarm and stopped once they finally caught up to him. Kokichi was staring at someone who was pacing back and forth in front of black iron gates, a phone held up to his ear.

“No, I-- yes, I know, but Shoto’s really not feeling well and-- Look, I’m almost home, I just had to take a detour. Yeah, see you when I get back… What happened? I can’t just-- hold on a second…” the man holding the phone was growing increasingly irritated as he argued with whoever was on the other end. Kokichi turned to stare at Kaede and the two had a silent conversation with their eyes that went something like:

_Kokichi: I’m gonna say hi.  
Kaede: No you are not, stay right there!  
Kokichi: Don’t tell me what to do!  
Kaede: KOKICHI!_

Kokichi strode forward confidently, then turned back towards Kaede and Shuichi and winked. Then his entire stance changed. He shrunk in on himself, his expression changing from confident to terrified so fast that Shuichi almost got whiplash. Kokichi walked forward again at the stranger and reached up to tap his shoulder. The man jumped and turned to stare at him, and Kokichi muttered something at him nervously. He was an extremely good actor-- or liar.

Kokichi then pointed at where Kaede, Shuichi, and the others were hiding and Shuichi tensed up. The man stared right through their hiding spot and walked over slowly, Kokichi trailing behind him. He stared right at Shuichi, and the teen flinched and instinctively grabbed at the first thing he felt; Kaede’s hand. Kaede gave him a look but squeezed his hand in return reassuringly.

“Hello? Is anyone there? I won’t hurt you, I promise.” the man said. He turned back towards Kokichi.

“Look in the bushes, they might be in there!” his nervous smile seemed to Shuichi more like an evil smirk. The man nodded and reached his hand out towards the bush, brushing away the leaves to reveal Kaede first, then Shuichi. To the three’s surprise, Kokichi ran forward and tackled Shuichi in a hug. “Yay, I found you! This man is going to help us, Shuichi!” he yelled. Quietly, he added, “Do NOT fuck this up, just follow my lead.” Shuichi nodded subtly and Kokichi stood back up, helping Shuichi and Kaede out of the bush.

“Do you need help? Your friend said you were kidnapped and taken here by a strange man, and are lost. Is that correct?” the man asked. Kokichi gave Shuichi a look and he and Kaede nodded nervously.

“Y-yeah, that’s correct.” Kaede said, matching Kokichi’s acting with the nervousness. “Can you help us?”

“Yes, I can, I’m a pro hero. My name’s Shota Aizawa, otherwise known as Eraser Head.”

“Pro… Hero?” Shuichi muttered. He’d never heard of that before. “Do you mean… Ultimate?”

“Uh, sure, you can call it that…” Aizawa said.

“What’s your talent?” He asked, why did he ask that?

“My Quirk, you mean? Well, if I stare at someone, their Quirk-- talent-- becomes nonexistent until I blink.” Aizawa explained.

Quirks, Talents, Pro Heroes, Ultimates… He’d never heard these terms before, yet some made sense, when he said them, but Aizawa’s words didn’t feel right…

“O-Okay.”

Aizawa glanced behind himself briefly, probably to check on Kokichi (who was drawing something in the dirt) and then looked back at Shuichi and Kaede. “Are there any more of you? It’s fine if it’s only you three, but I want to make sure there’s no one else, if there is I’ll help them too. I have a big house, so don’t worry.”

“Uh, yeah, there are more of us.” Kaede said. Shuichi gave her an expression that read, ‘are you out of your damn mind, we don’t know this guy,’ and she gave one back that said, ‘I know that, but he’s the only chance we’ve got right now.’

“Where? Can you take me to them?”

“Yeah, they’re not that far… There’s Amami, Gonta, Kaito, Maki, Himiko, and Miu.”

“So, ten people in total… Yeah, that’s fine…” Aizawa muttered. “Okay, take me to them, then.”

Kaede nodded and led Aizawa to where the group was, Shuichi and Kokichi following close behind them. When they reached the rest of the group, Aizawa looked at all of them briefly. Miu glared at him, Kaito looked wary, Himiko hid behind Maki, who subtly shifted into a fighting stance, and Gonta remained completely oblivious to the fact that everyone else was nervous around the newest arrival. Then they noticed the three behind Aizawa and visibly relaxed.

“Oh, good, you guys didn’t die… honestly I wouldn’t be worried about that thing dying a painful death--” Miu pointed at Kokichi. “But you two don’t deserve to die yet.”

“I feel threatened. Shuichi, protect me!” Kokichi cried, jumping on Shuichi’s back. Shuichi yelped and stumbled before regaining his footing.

“Hey, I am not a chair!” Shuichi protested. Kokichi grinned.

“You are now, deal with it!”

Aizawa stared at the antics of the group, but while he could tell they were trying to stay somewhat happy, he could also tell they were miserable. The girl with long brown pigtails was constantly guarded, glancing around like she was scared something would jump out at her. The green-haired boy would laugh and pretend to relax, but when he assumed no one was looking he would fidget nervously and glance behind him. The tall boy with glasses seemed upset whenever one of his friends said something that wasn’t 100 percent happy, like he was scared one of them would get hurt. The girl with red hair chewed on her nails nervously, even while she talked and laughed with the others.

The loud blond girl was always nervously pulling on her hair, whether or not she was laughing and making crude jokes she was always cautious. The boy with spiky purple hair glared at Aizawa a lot while the others talked, as if warning him what would happen if any of his friends got hurt. Kaede was level-headed, but even Aizawa could see that she was scared of what would happen. Shuichi seemed to shrink in on himself, trying to become invisible and draw as little attention to himself as possible. And Kokichi had dark bags under his eyes and seemed too tired to be healthy, despite Aizawa guessing from what one of the others said that they had only just woken up a few hours ago.

And this was just from a quick glance at them… These teenagers needed help, and if Aizawa didn’t help them he’d probably live with the guilt for much longer than he’d like to admit.

“Hey, all of you.” he said. They all stared at him curiously, quieting down too quickly to feel natural. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

“No, no, we don’t…” the redhead muttered. “We just woke up here, we-- ow!” she rubbed her sore arm as the blond girl elbowed her.

“Don’t reveal anything, we don’t know if we can trust him! Idiot!” she hissed, just barely loud enough for Aizawa to hear.

He shook his head. “I promise I won’t hurt any of you… I want to help.”

“Who’s to say you’re not a child murderer, huh?” Kokichi asked. “What if you take helpless kids like us, and lock us up in your basement, and you torture us for weeks until you finally kill us in the most brutal way possible and bury us in your backyard to use our bodies as fertilizer for your vegetable garden! Huh? Huuuhh?” he pointed a finger accusingly at the confused Aizawa.

“Kokichi, stop, you’re scaring me…” the redhead muttered.

“I-- wh-- no, of course not! Here, I’ll prove it!” Aizawa said.

“All right then!” Kokichi grinned. Aizawa took out his phone and scrolled through the photos before reaching the one he wanted.

“Okay, I’m a pro hero. I protect people like you, it’s my job, and I don’t have much proof of that but please trust me. I’m also a high school teacher and my students trust me a lot, I was the teacher of the month for the past few months. Also, I have a husband and an adoptive son. I have a large house, so you don’t need to worry about there being too little space. Here’s a picture of my family to prove it.” Aizawa showed the group his phone, and the photo on it.

It showed a man with long, yellow hair and goggles with a boy about the group’s age, half of his hair red and half of it white, a scar covering his eye on the red side. They were grinning next to a smiling Aizawa, in front of a large house (more like a mansion) that was pure white under a clear blue sky.

Aizawa put the photo away and looked back up. “So, that proves it, I can-- woah.” he stopped as Kaede crushed him in a tight hug.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” she yelled. “Thank you so much!”

Aizawa, not really knowing what to do, awkwardly patted her back. “You’re… welcome?”

Kaede stepped back next to Shuichi and Kokichi (still on his back). The boy with green hair grinned. “Cool, so, where do you live?”

\---

Aizawa got many strange looks as the teenagers followed him down the street. Of course he did. The girls all were covered in a couple blankets the redhead (Himiko) found, and so was Kokichi, who was fast asleep on Gonta’s back at this point. Half of the boys (Shuichi and Kaito) were at the front, and the other half (Gonta, Amami, and Kokichi) were behind the girls. Aizawa was in the lead. He didn’t have a car, he preferred to walk, and usually he would have used his scarves to travel faster but with nine children behind him, he didn’t risk losing them by doing that.

When they finally exited the city, into Aizawa’s neighborhood, all the teens visibly relaxed (except for Amami, who already looked pretty relaxed, and Kokichi, who, again, was asleep). His neighborhood was quite small, but the houses were gigantic. It was a neighborhood reserved specifically for Pro Heroes to live, away from the paparazzi, press, and fans. Aizawa appreciated the quiet life it gave him in the house just barely smaller than a mansion.

Aizawa led the group to the front door of his house, opening it with his keys. “Come in.” he said, when they hesitated. They all filed in one by one, looking around the large entrance hall.

“Woah…” Kaede muttered. “This is… a giant house.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Miu replied. Kaede shoved her shoulder.

“Aizawa! Finally, you’re back, how was your… trip…” A man rushed in and stopped as soon as he saw the large group of teenagers behind Aizawa. He was the man from the photo, with the strange gelled hair and goggled. Hizashi Yamada. “Aizawa, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS.” he screeched, gesturing at the group. Aizawa grimaced.

“...Surprise?”

“Don’t ‘surprise’ me, Aizawa, who are these kids? Where are their clothes? What happened to them?”

“In order: They’ll introduce themselves later, apparently they don’t have any so tell Shoto he needs to give them some, and I don’t think they remember.” Aizawa said. He turned to the group. “We have four guest rooms, each with two beds. That means one of you will need to room with our son, and it will not be one of the girls.”

“Yeah, especially not Miu…” Kaito muttered. Miu whimpered sadly.

“I’m not THAT bad…” she muttered.

“You are that bad.” Amami replied.

“Anyway, who’s rooming with who? I trust all of you to figure it out, but none of you are rooming with someone of the opposite gender.” Aizawa said. They all turned to each other and started arguing.

Hizashi turned to Aizawa. “Are you sure this is a good idea? What about Shoto?”

“I’ll tell him after they sort out who’s rooming with him. He needs more friends, and I think these kids are the perfect people for him to try and socialize with-- especially since Class 1-A isn’t… really the nicest. They’re great, but Shoto doesn’t seem to like any of them.”

“Ah, true, true… But if any of them does anything _funny,_ They’re gone. Got it?”

“Yes. I’m sure they won’t be a problem.” he turned to the group, which had silenced. “So, have you all decided who’s going to be your roommate for the forseeable future?”

“Yeah.” Shuichi said. “Me and Kaito, Miu and Kaede, Maki and Himiko, Gonta and Amami, and Kokichi’s rooming with your son, I guess.”

“All right.” Aizawa nodded. “Good job, if you go upstairs Hizashi can show you to your new rooms, I’ll take Kokichi to meet Shoto and get clothes for you all.” he nodded at Hizashi, who grinned back and started talking to the teens.

“So, follow me, I’ll show you guys around upstairs and let you pick your own rooms.” he said. Gonta gently took Kokichi off his back and put him up against the wall quietly, then smiled at Aizawa.

“No one wanted to room with Kokichi, Gonta doesn’t know why and feels bad for him. Is Shoto nice?”

“Yes, he’s very nice, just quiet. Thank you, Gonta, go meet back up with the others.” Aizawa replied. Gonta nodded happily and followed Hizashi. Aizawa crouched down in front of Kokichi and shook his shoulder. “Kokichi? Wake up.” he said. Kokichi slowly opened his eyes and jumped up, looking around.

“Woah, were’s this place?”

“We’re at my house, everyone picked rooms to sleep in and you ended up rooming with my son, Shoto. I’m taking you to meet him now, and to help me get some of his clothes for you and your friends.”

“Cool, cool.” Kokichi shivered. “It’s cold in here.”

“Yeah, I guess. Come on.” Aizawa led a re-energized Kokichi up the stairs to the last room in the left hall. The right hall had the guest rooms and a bonus toom, while the left hall had Aizawa and Hizashi’s room, as well as two bathrooms, the laundry room, and Shoto’s room. Aizawa knocked gently on Shoto’s door.

“Who is it?” said a quiet voice.

“The cooler dad.” Aizawa replied, deadpan.

“Ha ha, very funny. Come on in.” Aizawa opened the door and held out an arm before Kokichi could charge in. “Hey, Aizawa. What’s up? I heard Present Mic screaming earlier, what happened?” asked Shoto Todoroki, turning away from his laptop and closing it.

“Okay, don’t freak out, but our family just grew three times larger than it previously was.”

Shoto’s eyes widened briefly. “What?”

“There were these kids about your age just… stranded in that old part that turned into a dump and a forest, with no memory, and I took them back here, and now they live here for the forseeable future. There are nine of them, and most of them took the guest bedrooms but one of them is now your roommate.”

Shoto stared at him, then at the floor, then back up at Aizawa. “Wow. I thought you didn’t like kids?”

“I don’t, but I also don’t like people as helpless as this group left to fend for themselves.” Aizawa agreed. Shoto sighed.

“Who’s my new roommate?”

Aizawa turned around to introduce Kokichi, but he wasn’t there. He spun around again, surprised, then felt a tap on his shoulder. Kokichi was behind him, laughing. “How did you-- actually, don’t tell me. Just-- stop. Don’t do that ever again.”

“Fine fine, party pooper.” Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze landed on Shoto and he ran ove to him. “Are you Shoto? I’m Kokichi, I’m your new roommate, how old are you? What’s your talent? Have you ever killed anyone or broken a promise?”

“Dad. What the fuck. Who the fuck. Why the fuck.” Shoto muttered. “Help me.”

“No.”

“WHAT. I am not living with this CHILD!”

“You are. Kokichi, behave, I really don’t want to kick you out but I actually might if you make Shoto uncomfortable in the slightest, you hear me?” Aizawa threatened. Kokichi backed away from Shoto nervously.

“Uh, got it…” he muttered. “Sorry.”

Aizawa walked over to Shoto’s closet. “Also, Shoto, is it okay if I borrow some of your clothes? These teens… are also all naked. They have underwear, but that’s it. Your clothes look like they’d fit most of them.”

Shoto nodded. “Uh, sure.” Aizawa nodded.

“Kokichi, help me here, you know them better than I do.”

“I really don’t.”

“Help me.”

Kokichi sighed louder than necessary and joined Aizawa in the closet, searching through the many outfits Shoto had. He pulled out black ripped skinny jeans, a large white T-shirt, and a baggy purple jacket out, grinning. He looked at Shoto, who sighed.

“Fine.” Kokichi cheered and started putting the clothes on. Aizawa was surprised they fit him, since Kokichi looked to be a few sizes smaller than Shoto. When Kokichi was done getting dressed, he returned to helping Aizawa. Finally, they had a collection of T-shirts, jeans, and shorts for everyone. Aizawa took half of the clothes and Kokichi took the other half, the two going to the left hall to let the rest of the group pick out their outfits.

After that, Aizawa told all of them to get situated in their rooms and stay there until dinner, if they need help ask Shoto but try to avoid it since Shoto has schoolwork to do, Shuichi help Kokichi blow up the air mattress there are instructions with the mattress, Aizawa and Hizashi will be downstairs if they need anything and Shoto is unavailable, and Shoto remember that there’s a video study session with Momo, Uraraka, Kaminari, and Katsuki later.

He sat down on the couch next to Hizashi, who was playing music and mixing it on his PC. “I’m sorry, Hizashi, I just had to.” he said. Hizashi nodded.

“It’s fine, but I was serious. If any one of them does anything to harm anyone I know and care about, especially you or Shoto, they will never be heard from again.”

“I don’t think any of them will do that.” Aizawa reasoned. Hizashi nodded. The two sat in silence for a while.

“We need to think this through.” Hizashi started. “Where will they go to school? Should we teach them at home? When will we get them new things like clothes and stuff to play with? Phones? Should we take them to a doctor or something? How much is about them online? What are their Quirks?” he listed, counting on his fingers. “Wait, I’m going to make a list of things to do for them. We have plenty of money from the hero funding, so we don’t really need to worry about finances.”

“I don’t even know if they have Quirks.” Aizawa said. “They haven’t done anything strange to show signs of a Quirk, and I don’t even think they know what it is.”

“Really? Huh. Well, I guess we just wait, and if nothing manifests, then they’re Quirkless…”

“I was thinking this weekend, so tomorrow, we would take them to the mall to go shopping. How much money to give them is the question, though. And what precautions to take.”

“Let’s figure that out later.”

“Taking them to a doctor is something we should definitely do, but we need to get them to fully trust us first. And, I should probably search for them online, see if they have connections at all. They have to have come from somewhere, right?” Aizawa pulled out his phone as Hizashi continued writing the list, adding some more things they would need to do.

Aizawa searched for anything talking about missing teenagers in the area and also searched the names he could remember. Amami Rantaro, Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi Oma… Nothing came up. Zero results.

It was like they didn’t even exist.

\---

That night, Hizashi called everyone downstairs to the living room. “So, we’ve ordered pizza for everyone since there aren't enough ingredients to cook an actual meal. There’s lemonade, water, and milk in the fridge for drinks. You can eat in the kitchen, dining room, or living room, but not upstairs. Clean up when you’re done. There’s cheese and pepperoni pizza on the counter.” he explained. The teens all nodded and then almost ran each other over trying to get to the kitchen. Shuichi and Shoto managed to get there first and took the job of serving everyone else pizza.

Everyone seemed to be getting along… until a fight broke out between Kokichi, Miu, and Maki. Miu and Kokichi were throwing insults at each other, Maki looking ready to snap. Shuichi gave the trio a nervous glance and started to get up, but Kaito put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. He shook his head, as if to say, _’please don’t get involved, it’ll sort itself out.’_ Shuichi nodded and continued eating reluctantly.

Finally, it seemed Maki had enough and grabbed Kokichi by the throat, pinning him against the wall. Kaede and Amami ran towards them. “Maki, NO!”

“He deserves it!”

“Yeah, he kind of does…”

“Not helping, Kaito!”

“What’re you gonna do, kill me? You don’t want to go back on the streets, right Maki Roll? None of us have anywhere to go!” Kokichi said. Maki glared at him and tightened her hold, and Kokichi gasped for air.

“DON’T call me Maki Roll, you--”

“MAKI!” Hizashi yelled. “Put him down! All of you, SIT DOWN.” Maki dropped Kokichi, who quickly scrambled away towards Shuichi, and Miu stared guiltily at the floor as she, Maki, Kaede, and Amami sat down again. Hizashi glared at all of them. “We need some rules here, so tomorrow morning before ANYTHING, ALL of you come back to the living room for a meeting. For now, FINISH YOUR FOOD and GO TO YOUR ROOMS.”

Everyone nodded and quickly finished what was left on their plates, putting them in the sink once they were done and rushing upstairs, except for Shoto, who stayed. “Can I help?”

“No, Shoto, you need to sleep. Just get ready for bed with everyone else.” Aizawa muttered. Shoto nodded.

“Okay. Good night.”

“Good night, Shoto.”

\---

The next morning, everyone was tired. The first ones up were Aizawa and Hizashi, who had stayed up late finishing the list of rules and things to do with the group that Hizashi had dubbed the ‘Amnesia Disasters.’ The second ones were Shoto (who had it wired into his brain as a child that he had to get up before six even on weekends and had yet to break that habit), Kaito (who was too energetic for the mornings), and Kaede (who was an appropriate amount of tired).

Next was Gonta (happy as ever and ecstatic when he found pancakes in the fridge), Miu (who replied to Shoto’s greeting with a very colorful phrasing of ‘go away’), Maki (who didn’t seem the least bit tired, or guilty about how she almost killed someone), and Amami (who ran in demanding coffee to function).

Finally, Himiko (who was yawning, but seemed more lazy than tired), Shuichi (who apologized for sleeping in), and Kokichi (who sat as far away from Maki as physically possible without seeming scared of her).

Aizawa cleared his throat once everyone got breakfast. “Okay, so Hizashi and I have come up with two lists: One is to help you all get accomodated to live here comfortably, and the other is the list of rules as a result of last night.” he said. He gestured to Hizashi, who read the list that they had printed out and would attach to the wall later.

“Rule one: No fighting or violence of any kind. Rule two: If someone refuses something, do not pressure them. This is just basic decency. Rule three: Clean up after yourselves. Rule four: Curfew is at ten PM, if any of you break this Curfew you’ll be punished with more chores. Rule five, most important rule: Do not leave the house unless we let you. You can go in the backyard, but not the front. Don’t tell anyone where you live or anything about yourself or anyone else in this room. Don’t interact with others you don’t know unless me, Shoto, or Aizawa is with you. This is to make sure none of you get into trouble with anyone else.” Hizashi finished. “Understand?”

Mixed versions of ‘yes’ resonated around the room.

“Good. The second list is of things to do today and tomorrow.” Aizawa started. “Today, we’re going to the mall to buy everyone new clothes and things to do. We’ve also ordered you phones yesterday, which should arrive today. We’re also taking half of you to a doctor today for a physical and mental evaluation. Don’t bother protesting this, you all need it. Tomorrow, we’re taking the other half of you to the doctor for the same reason and then signing you up for online classes, you need to get an education. On Monday, we’re taking you to Shoto’s school that we both teach at, UA High School, for a Quirk Evaluation exam. We’ll explain when we get there.”

Everyone nodded again. Aizawa sighed in relief. At least they didn’t protest that much. Hizashi spoke up. “Once we get back from the mall, I’m taking half of you to the doctor and the other half will have free time here. Except for Maki, Miu, and Kokichi. You three will do chores as punishment for last night.” the three mentioned glared at each other accusingly. “Everyone get ready to go to the mall, look presentable. We have two cars that will fit all of you in total, but it might be a little cramped. Hurry up, we leave in thirty minutes!”

Everyone got up and ran upstairs.

\---

Aizawa parked the car and turned to the teens in the back: Kokichi, Shuichi, Kaito, Gonta, and Shoto. The others were with Hizashi. “All right, come on out.” he said. Everyone got out of the car and followed Aizawa to where the others were waiting at the mall entrance. “Now, here’s how we’re going to do this: Hizashi will wait near the escalators on the third floor, and I will be in the food court on the first floor. If you need either of us, go to those places and we’ll be there. You’ll be traveling around the mall in pairs. These pairs are your roommates. Don’t go anywhere without your partner. You have three hours before we leave. Hizashi and I have given you each two thousand dollars to spend on essentials, such as clothes and toiletries. Shoto, you can buy whatever you want with your own money in your wallet. To everyone else: Don’t buy anything that you don’t need, later on you can buy things you want. You may get accessories, but make sure you have enough clothes first. When the three hours are up, so at 2 PM, meet Hizashi and I for a late lunch at the food court. Got it?” everyone nodded. “Good. Now, go, knock yourselves out.”

\---

Miu and Kaede walked around the first floor until they found the map, Amami and Gonta also near it. Miu looked at Kaede. “Where do you want to go first?”

“What about that store over there? Those outfits look nice.”

“Yeah, they do.” Miu followed her partner into the store and was quickly overwhelmed by the number of outfits there. Kaede soon disappeared into one of the aisles and Miu was left to fend for herself. She walked into one of the aisles, looking at the dresses in that aisle. She found a couple skirts that she liked, most of them barely reaching down to mid-thigh. She also got two dresses, both casual enough with a pretty low-cut neckline.

She also got a few skinny jeans and shorts, but she didn’t really want to wear them. Miu then looked at the shirts and picked out almost everything that fit her.

 _Maybe I’ll check on Kaede._ she thought.

\---

Meanwhile, Kaede had picked out an entire room’s worth of clothes with money to spare-- the store was pretty cheap. Miu walked up to her, carrying just as many clothes as Kaede had on her arms. “Yo, virgin, you ready to go? It’s my turn to choose a store!”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Maybe before you choose a store for accessories and stuff, we should get toiletries.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Let’s go, then!”

“Miu, we need to pay!”

“Uh, yeah, right, knew that…” Miu muttered. “Why don’t you pay?”

“Okay, come on.” Kaede walked over to the counter, Miu trailing behind her. The emloyee at the counter’s eyes widened at the amount of clothes. Nevertheless, she counted up the cost total and Kaede and Miu payed it. They took the bags and left the stoor, Kaede calling a thanks to the employee as they left. Next was the toiletries that they soon found a few stores down. Miu walked through the aisles picking out a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, hairspray, clips, et-cetera. She was about to call for Kaede that she was done when she saw another aisle, full of just toilet paper, soap, that stuff. But for some reason, Miu stopped in her tracks.

She remembered choking, she was playing a game and meeting someone there when she felt some sort of rope around her neck and she suddenly couldn’t _breathe and oh my god someone’s hands were on her neck right now she had to run she couldn’t--_

“...iu? Miu! Stop!” Miu’s eyes cleared and she saw a yellow-and-pink shape in front of her. Kaede. Kaede was standing in front of her, her hands on her shoulders. She looked worried. Miu noticed that Kaede was a bit taller than her. “Are you okay? You were freaking out and I--”

Miu leaned forward and hugged Kaede, twisting her fingers in the other girl’s hair and shirt and refusing to let go. Kaede stiffened, but eventually relaxed and hugged her back. Miu was safe. Kaede was here. Kaede was soft and warm and _safe_.

Eventually Miu pulled back nervously. “Sorry.” she muttered. “I freaked out and--”

“No, it-- it’s okay, it’s fine. I didn’t mind.” Kaede interrupted. “Do you want to go to your store now?”

“Yeah. Let’s go, I paid for my stuff already.” Miu said, wanting so badly to get out of the store.

“So did I.” Kaede nodded. She grabbed Miu’s wrist gently and led her to the exit.

\---

Gonta followed Amami around silently into the next store. He didn’t really know what to get, so he constantly asked the older teen for help. Amami didn’t seem to mind, and Gonta was grateful. “Hey, Gonta?” Amami asked as he searched through racks of pastel shirts (that looked like they would be too big for him).

“Yes?”

“What do you like to do?”

“I like to look at bugs!” Gonta grinned. “They’re very small and cute!” They were also shiny, and some were beautiful while others weren’t as much.

“Uh… Okay. Cool. I like to explore. New, uncharted areas, and unexplored territory. It’s really exciting when you find something new that no one’s heard of before, or maybe finding buried treasure. Like one time, I--” Amami stopped, confused. “That’s strange… I almost remembered…” he muttered. He handed Gonta a dark green shirt that was next to the pastel ones. “Here, this one would fit you.”

“Is Amami okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just… never mind. Anyway, do you know what I’m getting at? With the adventure?”

Gonta shook his head.

“Well, basically, this whole thing… Us losing our memories, and stuff… it’s very familiar. It’s like a big adventure. So I’m not really worried about what’s going to happen to us. But…” Amami twisted his wrist with his other hand nervously.

“But?”

“I am worried about what happened in the past. I have these strange fears that I can’t get rid of, like people walking behind me, and anything touching my head, especially the back of it-- and the flash on cameras. Like, some parent just took a picture of their kid and I freaked out because the flash was on. I can’t--” he stopped, taking a breath and giving an apologetic smile at Gonta. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry! Gonta is very sad that you’re scared of these things! If you want, Gonta can protect you! With his strength!” Gonta protested. Amami frowned.

“You don’t have to…”

“I will! I want to. Gonta will protect Amami from his fears!” he hugged Amami, picking him up as he did so.

“Wha-- Gonta-- can’t-- breath--” Amami wheezed. Gonta gently set him back on the ground.

“Gonta very sorry. Did not mean to hurt Amami.”

“It’s fine. You’re just… really strong.” Amami bent over, breathing in a lungful of air. “It’s fine.”

“Does Amami feel better now?”

“Y-yeah. Thanks, Gonta.”

Gonta grinned and followed Amami out of the store (after paying of course). It was his turn to choose, so he just went into the first clothing store he saw. It was full of T-shirts with patterns and symbols on them, and Amami grinned. “Okay YES. Perfect store choice.” he soon disappeared in one of the sections, and Gonta just got a few shirts that fit him-- one with a flower, one with a green plaid pattern, and another with stripes.

As he and Amami left, Amami pulled a shirt out of his bag. “Here, Gonta.” Gonta unfolded the shirt carefully and gasped when he saw the design on the front. It was a pretty dragonfly, green and blue and yellow in color and glittery. It took up almost the whole front of the shirt, it was extremely tacky, and Gonta _loved_ it.

“Thank you, Amami!” he yelled. “I love it!”

“You’re welcome, Gonta.”

\---

Shuichi quietly followed Kaito into the next store. They’d been to practically every store so far, and Kaito was showing no signs of stopping. He was wearing some of the things he’d bought already, most being space-themed. Purple sneakers with a galaxy print, a hoodie with stars on the sleeves. Shuichi had told him he didn’t want to pick a store, and he didn’t regret it. He doubted he’d pick a good store anyway, and he’d found plenty of things he liked at Kaito’s choices.

“Hey, Kaito, why do you like space-themed things so much?” he asked as his roommate added yet another galaxy jacket to the growing pile of outfits. Kaito glanced at him and shrugged.

“Dunno. Just feels right. I think I’ve always liked space, the great unknown, you know? I want to be an astronaut, walking on different planets. I want to be Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” he said the last line louder than the others, striking a pose. Shuichi chuckled.

“That sounds cool. I want to do something to help others. Policeman, maybe?”

“Nah, I don’t think you’d be a good policeman, no offense intended I just don’t think you fit the bill.” Kaito said, his statement trailing off into mutters as he held a dark blue vest up to Shuichi’s torso. “You like this one? It’s got a diamond pattern on the inside.”

“It looks neat.” Shuichi nodded, taking the vest. “Why don’t I fit the bill?”

Kaito shrugged. “I don’t know. I just… don’t think it fits you. I feel like you’d be miserable in the police force. Especially without me, your amazing leader, there by your side!”

“Who said I was your sidekick?” Shuichi asked, though the thought sounded familiar.

“I did. Because if you mess up, I don’t think you’d take it well. You’d blame yourself. But if you’re my sidekick…” he paused, probably for dramatic effect. “Then I’d take all the blame, take all the weight and responsibility off your wimpy shoulders!”

“I’m not wimpy!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shuichi.” A beat of silence passed. “I think you’d be a detective.” Kaito muttered, almost too softly for Shuichi to hear.

“What?”

“If we get our dream jobs. I think you’d be a detective.”

“W-why? I’m no good at puzzles or clues or anything--”

“Bullshit, Shuichi. Stop talking down on yourself! I just met you yesterday but I just… I have his feeling that you were put into this world to solve a mystery, a big one. Maybe you already have, I don’t know. But what I do know is that when I get a feeling, it’s never wrong. I think being a detective would make you happy. Really happy. And nothing makes me happier than seeing my sidekick happy. And if you’re not a detective? Fine! As long as you’re happy.”

“O-okay.” A little startled by this well-meaning outburst, Shuichi ducked his head in slight embarrassment. “I… I think you’d make a good astronaut.”

“Thanks, bro!” Kaito grinned and Shuichi smiled back. Kaito then noticed the accessories section in the store and dragged Shuichi over to it. Shuichi just stood by silently while Kaito bought some accessories (like gloves, and a full-on clown mask that he swore he didn’t get for Kokichi as a gag gift) until Kaito shoved something on his head.

Shuichi yelped in surprise. “Kaito, what--” he tugged the hat off his head and stopped. It was a dark blue, almost black, a bit darker than his hair. There were faint lighter blue stripes on the brim, and the inside was filled with a black galaxy pattern. It was a really nice hat. “What…”

“Do you like it? Sorry for surprising you, I just got really excited because… I think you like hats? I heard you mention that you wanted one, so I just…” Kaito shuffled on his feet. “Sorry, I’ll put it back-- woah, Shuichi?” he stopped as Shuichi pulled him into a hug. “Uh, you okay, bro?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… It’s stupid but I just… thank you…” Shuichi muttered, his words muffled in Kaito’s shirt. Kaito awkwardly hugged the shorter boy back.

“You’re welcome.” he replied. “I’m glad you like the hat. I’ll buy it for you.”

Shuichi pulled away from the hug. “No, you don’t have to--”

“But I want to, it’s a present, okay? No arguing.”

“O-Okay. Thank you, Kaito.”

“...You’re welcome, Shuichi.”

\---

Himiko dragged Maki into another store by the hand. They were both done with clothes, but they wanted accessories. More specifically: weapons. They didn’t know what they’d encounter while they lived with Aizawa’s family. So, here they were, in another store-- a store full of little charms and trinkets, because there was bound to be some sort of multi-tool there. There always was.

Himiko showed Maki a pretty phone case, bright pink and covered in glitter. “Hey, Maki Roll! Do you think this would fit your phone?”

“I don’t know… we don’t have them yet, Himiko.”

“Yeah, but it’s cute, isn’t it?”

“...Yes, it is. Do you know if there are any multi-tools here?”

“I think there might be some in the back… ooh! Look at this!” Himiko held up a bracelet, it was silver and shaped like a dragon so when she wore it, it looked like the miniature beast curled around her wrist like a snake. Its eyes were a bright red and it was extremely detailed. She put it on and held her hand out in front of her, admiring the trinket. “Isn’t it cute?”

“I wouldn’t say cute… but it looks nice, Himiko.” Maki said. Himiko beamed at the compliment, then yawned. “Are you tired, Himiko?”

“No, I’m not… just lazy, I promise.” Maki nodded, not entirely convinced, before going

\---

Shoto just stood at the entrance as Kokichi ran around the fifth store they had visited, getting so many clothes the older boy was surprised he still had some money left.

“Shoto, come on! Where do you want to go now?”

“Oh, you want me to choose?” Shoto asked. He’d just been letting the other take the lead, choosing where to go and stuff.

“Yeah, don’t you want to buy stuff too?”

“Yes.”

“Then choose another store, I’m done here and I’m bored! And it doesn’t matter if it’s for clothes or not, I’m done.”

“Why are we still shopping, then?”

“Because you haven’t chosen a place to go! So come on before I change my mind!” Kokichi stared up at Shoto, who glanced at the other stores. “I mean, this isn’t really essential, but there’s a machinery shop that just opened, full of equipment and tools and stuff. I’ve been wanting to check it out for a while but there was dangerous machinery in there and the kids in my class don’t listen to precautions. If you’re okay with it we can go there.” he muttered. Kokichi grinned.

“Machinery? Cool! I think I know someone who likes machines… Where is it?”

“Come on.” Shoto led Kokichi down to the ground floor to a large shop with metal doors flown wide open. He led the smaller teen into the shop and Kokichi stared at all the machines. At the front was just shelves of tools and small equipment, but as you went further and further into the store, the machines got larger and larger, until at the back there were machines that took up a very large space. There were even Transformer-like robots, gigantic and almost the size of a small building. It was a wonder everything could fit in the store.

Shoto wandered through the aisles, inspecting the machines to see if there was anything to help with controlling his left side, when he spotted Kokichi again standing in front of a giant box-like machine with a control panel. The pale boy’s face had gotten even paler as he stared up at it.

“Shoto, what’s that?” he whispered. Shoto looked at it, then read the paper attatched to one side.

“It’s a hydraulic press. It can crush metal into scrap again if something doesn’t come out right.” he read. “It has an automatic stop feature so if it senses a living thing under it, it won’t even-- Kokichi?” he looked back at his roommate to see that Kokichi had disappeared. “Kokichi!” he looked around the store, in all the aisles, and was about to text Aizawa for help when he heard vomiting in the bathroom.

He slowly walked in, the door slightly ajar, and saw Kokichi huddled over a toilet, vomiting up his breakfast. “Kokichi, are you okay?” he asked. Kokichi looked up at him, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and giving a shaky grin.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Haha, just a joke, sorry.”

“That was not a joke, Kokichi. Was it something in the store?”

“...No.”

Liar.

“Okay, then… let’s get back to Aizawa and get you cleaned up, I guess.” Shoto made sure to gather up all Kokichi’s new clothes before leaving the store, making sure Kokichi stayed glued to his side all the way back.

When they got back, they saw all the other groups there too. Gonta was wearing a new shirt with a dragonfly over his other shirt, and Miu looked like she was asleep. Shuichi wore a new hat and Kaito a purple jacket. Kaede and Amami were chatting good-naturedly with Hizashi. Himiko and Maki were asleep already. Aizawa glanced at the new arrivals. “Okay, so time for lunch. Let’s--”

“Dad, Kokichi threw up.” Kokichi gave Shoto a death glare.

“He… what?” Hizashi blinked in confusion.

Shoto shrugged. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Do you need help, Kokichi?” Aizawa asked. Kokichi made a dissmissive motion with his hands.

“Me? Nah, I’m fine! Just a prank to pull on old Shoto here!”

“I… I’m fifteen.”

“Exactly! You’re older than me, so you’re old!” Kokichi giggled. “I’m _fine._ Got it?”

“...Sure.” he didn’t believe him. Aizawa gave Kokichi one final glance before turning back to the others.

“Okay, everyone’s ready to eat lunch?”

A collective cheer rose up from the group.

“All right, use your remaining money to pay-- that’s why I told you to keep some left over. Anywhere in the food court you can get food. After you get food, meet back at these tables. Got it?”

Everyone nodded and ran off, almost all of them going to a chicken fast food place. Well, almost everyone. Shuichi was still there, sitting silently at the table and fiddling with his hands. Shoto walked over and sat next to him. “Aren’t you going to eat anything?” he asked. Shuichi glanced up at him.

“Ah, no, I’m not that hungry, and I don’t want to take advantage of Aizawa’s money.”

“You’re not taking advantage of it, he and Hizashi have more to go around because of their work as pro heroes.” Shoto reassured him. Shuichi nodded but didn’t look convinced. So they sat there in silence.

“What are pro heroes? And quirks? I heard you talking about them, but I don’t know what that means.” Shuichi asked. Shoto blinked. Even if they lost their memories, surely they should know what quirks and pro heroes were?

“Well, uh… Quirks are abilities almost everyone gets at birth. They can range from duplicating yourself to controlling the elements to your head being a cactus. And Pro Heroes are famous people who use their Quirks to take down villains, a lot of them live in this city. There are also villains, which you should know about. They try and hurt Pro Heroes and cause harm to the city. But you don’t need to worry about them, there are almost three heroes for every villain.” Shoto explained. Shuichi nodded in understanding.

“What’s your Quirk?”

“Half-Cold, Half-Hot. I can create ice with my right side, and fire with my left. It’s a mix of my biological parents’ Quirks.” to demonstrate, Shoto lit a small flame in his left palm and froze his right hand. He quickly extinguished the Quirk, though, when Shuichi reached out to touch the flames. “Don’t touch, it’s really hot.”

“S-sorry. That’s a really cool Quirk.” Shuichi ducked his head in thought. “You said ‘almost everyone.’ ‘Quirks are abilities almost everyone gets at birth.’ why that? Why almost?”

This guy was really perceptive. Maybe more so than Midoriya, and that was saying a lot. “Well, some people don’t get Quirks at all… roughly 20 percent of the population. My… classmate, Bakugou, said he swore Midoriya was Quirkless, that’s why he bullies him, but… he definitely has a Quirk, almost as strong as mine.”

“So people without Quirks are outcasts?”

“Yeah, pretty much. It’s a hard truth, I guess.” Shoto nodded.

“You’re lucky then… your life must be amazing, with an awesome Quirk like yours…” Shuichi complimented. Shoto laughed. Oh, if only he knew.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing, sorry. Looks like your friends are back.” he nodded his head at Kokichi, Kaede, Miu, and Gonta, the first ones back.

Kokichi stole the other spot next to Shuichi and promptly threw a french fry at Shoto’s face. Shoto flinched in shock and glared at the smaller teen. “Nishishi…” Kokichi laughed. “Your face is hilarious!”

“You… threw food at me.”

“Yeah I did! What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Kokichi…” Shuichi sighed. “Please don’t…”

Kokichi huffed and slumped in his seat. “Fine, but only for my beloved Suichi!”

Shuichi turned red at this and Kokichi cackled.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you liked this story! Tell me what you liked/disliked about it, but please be nice about it. It's my second ever crossover and I hope I did a good job! ^^


End file.
